Ideas For HSE and HSW
This page is for suggestions for Hungry Shark Evolution. Please do not post suggestions for other games. Please label your suggestion with a title and add your name so credit can be given. The first section is an example: Sea Creatures form Movies By http://hungry-shark.wikia.com/wiki/User:User:Tondeknoi There should be a new sea creature (but not shark) added, the Movies Creatures! Starring. Sharktopus, Piranhaconda, Kulev Serpent, Razortooth Eel, Sand Sharks, Two-Headed Sharks, Ghost Shark, Mega Piranha, Sharknado, Prehistoric Piranha, Giant fish alien, Dinosharks, Dinocroc, Supercator, Mega Python, Gatoroid, and Crocosaurus with 8 new location and maps added include. Jungle, forest, woods, rivers, lake, swamp, pool, and aquariums. also new enemy added featuring. orca, dolphin, beluga whale, sperm whale, blue whale, giant octopus, and giant kraken. Coming Update Soon in 2015 for iOS and Android. 3297216-0081324047-vlcsn.png|Two-Headed Sharks ghost-shark-swimming-onto-syfy-next-month.jpg|Ghost Sharks 224AITHpodcast2.jpg|Sand Sharks CRvG5.jpg|Mega Python & Gatoroid mega_shart_vs_crocosauraus_img13.jpg|Crocosaurus dinocrocvssupergator-07.jpg|Dinocroc & Supergator megapiranha.jpg|Mega Piranha Piranhaconda.png|Piranhaconda Lockjaw mb01.jpg|Kulev Serpent Derp derp derp derp derp.png|Dinosharks 8028092645 4b1bb65b29.jpg|Razortooth Eels sharktopus04.jpg|Sharktopus frankenfish_640x360.jpg|Frankenfish sharknado.png|Sharknado Piranha-3D1.jpg|Prehistoric Piranha (Piranha 3D & 3DD) MEN-IN-BLACK-3-characters-alienfish.Still002.jpg|Giant fish alien (Men In Black 3) More big updates by Ijanpowa There should be updates piranhas, New islands/Bigger maps/Cities, Deep water (Up to 300+ deep), Giant squid (Octodod), Whales, More bosses in the City Sewer (Like Crocs or something), And manymore, BIG THANK YOU FGOL . Piranhas by Anonymous This game really needs some piranhas. It could attach to you like the seal pup, travels in schools, and could eat small fish. If you eat the whole school it would occasionally give you a gem. Bigger or more maps by BaconMan1234 Exploring is one of if not the best aspect of the game so i think there should be some more maps or expand the current one. A tropical theme or deep sea theme would be very cool for a new map. I understand how long it would take to develop such a thing if its possible, depending on how the game is programmed, but it would definitely be worth it. Thank you FGOL. Stonefish and Hagfish by Adrian.tran1 The game should have Stonefish and Hagfish as enemies in Hungry Shark Evolution. Stonefish live on sea beds and when your shark makes direct contact with it, it will be stung and will take huge amounts of damage. When your shark eats a Hagfish, it will become poisoned and lots of slime will appear for a few seconds. Please add this to the game, Future Games Of London. Thank you. Coin Bonus Based On Score by BaconMan1234 I think you should receive extra coins at the end of a game based on how many points you earned during it. It could be 1 coin every 1,000 points/10,000 points/100,000 points or anything! Just a bonus to make earning points worthwhile. Giant Squid by Adrian.tran1 The game should have Giant Squid as enemies in Hungry Shark Evolution. They roam the deepest parts of the oceans and deal extremely high damage. If your shark makes contact with them, it wraps its tentacles around your shark, dealing a lot of damage. You can only eat Giant Squid by boosting at their heads. Fire Shark by There should be a fire shark that cooks your enemies and gives you 25% health NOTE: This is 80.6.237.207's idea but he shared this idea in the Top Secret Lab comments section. IDK by Vork7 Honestly, after the introduction of the robo-shark, I doubt I can think of anything good. Maybe I should tag along with BaconMan's idea and start thinking more about a flame shark. But for now, IDK! Several Ideas by There should be: a mariana trench area that is super deep More sunken objects Bigger daily bonuses e.g. 6th to 10th day all give gems Enemy mako and tiger Sea snakes Liopleurodon A more destructible environment NOTE: also shared his idea on the ideas page. Gem rush by I think you should add Gem rush so every fish turn into gemfish but only lasted for 15 seconds More sharks by More sharks like bull and my fave goblin shark shark and nurse shark and maybe mini games and multiplayer worldwide and with friends Idea by add coast guard boats and new maps Idea by More sharks. I want to be a bull shark so I can go into rivers. More food like octopi, lobsters, and dolphins. More enemies like killer whale, and giant squid. I also think spongebob should be in it. More Threats by I think their should be way more threats like killer whale, giant squid, and saltwater crocodiles. And there should also be seals, I mean it's their favorite food. More bosses by Vork7 Maybe you could make the angler lair or the kempy cave a tunnel to a secret location, or maybe a sewer boss fight. Something by TheDarknessKnightAlt1 Add a Gigalodon boss, It uses his boost and bites to get you, and to Kill, Boost in his nose Also, if you know the game "Feeding Frenzy 2" The Alien fish should be added Too. Missions for secret lab sharks by Vork7 If you have completed all 54 of the standard shark missions, it can get boring. If there were missions for the Robo-Shark, the Ice Shark and the Electro Shark, then the game would ba a lot more fun, especially for people who have the Megalodon‼ Things By Guest What about a saw shark? they can do extra damage and have special missions. maybe add some more prey, like an enemy octopus, as 50.105.155.74">50.105.155.74 said. and YES A GIANT SQUID! sunken items like a mini dolphin statue should be added for more fun. Balancing all of the sharks so they have different strong points, while not being 100% strong than the sharks before them would present new challenges moving forward. Making the Mako shark the fastest, but giving it a weaker bite for example. Also one I have read on here a lot so far is expanding the non-secret lab sharks would be cool. Adding a goblin shark which cannot go above a certain depth, in contrast to the current sharks would be a different way to play. Whale and dolphin enemies would also add another dimension. Also fish that give you a power bonus would be a great one, like if you eat an angel fish you get a temp immunity to jelly stings, etc. Kind of like getting a gold star or mushroom in Mario. Even having a fish where you get to go super-size for 30 second would be cool. Portal Area by PhoenixRessurection How to get here: You know the Angler's nest area, Prof. Kempstein created a time machine/teleporter (it can travel anywhere and anywhen) but it fell out in to sea and it was drifted away to the angler area, the time machine broke into pieces and each piece created portals to new areas and new times (that's why there are portions in the area). Area 1: Prehistoric Area. In prehistoric times animals have established territory, so there are territory's there. The GIANT Squid Area, the Enemy Megalodon Area, the Livyatan area (most dangerous) and the Liopleurodon Area. This is where are friendly Megalodon comes from. Area 2: Space Area. Somewhere out there in space, planets and even moons have liquid water in them, liquid water means life, more dangerous fish. This is where our friendly Ice fish comes from. Area 3: Future Area. Blablabla futuristic, robotic and mutated fish. This is where our friendly electro shark comes from.You could add Alien fish,Robot fish,And even sharks that are mines! The part about the list of mutated fish was added by a fan of this idea, Mugsy997. Animals Excluding Sharks by ShadowMan177 Maybe you could also play as other apex water predators such as crocodiles or Killer Whales. They could also live in new areas: Killer Whale - Deep Atlantic Crocodile - Mudbanks and Rivers Also the Killer Whale could be the most powerful of them all. It would consume sharks with ease (as they do in real life). However, they are hunted by Whalers (new enemy). More Maps by Guest Add more maps, like levels and bosses, and elemental sharks could breed to get new sharks Shell shark by armorchompyCategory:Hungry Shark Evolution a new shark: .... the shell shark!! slow but resistant. Elements exclusive to Apple devices included in Android devices, by User:Evul Robotnix Hungry Shark Evolution must be updated so it can feature elements exclusive to Apple devices. Acid shark by User:Da Megaladon 122 They should add a acid shark that's green and sprays green acid and has great white health but like the ice shark it can't boost NOTE: This is Da Megaladon 122's idea shared on the Top Secret Lab page. A lot of ideas by User:Armorchompy & User:Tondeknoi Secret lab sharks and co. # Zombie shark (do not lose health with time, but eating preys heals it only a few) # Armor shark (resistant but slow, can roll) # Cookie cutter (big fishes don't attack you and can be bitten more times) # Minion shark (each time it levels up creates a minion and gets more health) # Spy shark (becomes invisible when boosting) # Phantom shark (can swim past rock when boosting) # Wobbegong (boost on rock to hide there) # Sea snake (boost to charge, then release to use a super charge attack) # Anaconda (like sea snake but stronger) # Kempybass (avoid enemies, eat energy drop to shoot lasers) # Kamikaze shark (before dying, you explode, "eating" everithing in the range) # Angler fish ( spawn in the angler nest, can't go too high, near anglers helps you killing enemies) # Dogfish ( faster, can sting enemies like real life dogfish) # Sharktopus # Piranhaconda # Kulev Serpent # Razortooth Eel # Sand Sharks # Two-Headed Sharks # Ghost Shark # Mega Piranha # Sharknado # Prehistoric Piranha # Giant fish alien # Dinosharks # Dinocroc # Supercator # Mega Python # Gatoroid # Crocosaurus Lithium Shark There should be a new shark added, the Lithium Shark! It can eat literary everything and is immune to torpedoes and toxic barrels and also bombs! Has largest health and glows a radioactive green. But here is the catch, IT'S HEALTH DEPLETES FASTER THAN MEGALODON!!!! It can also eat a whale like the Megalodon and the robo shark. Include a prehistoric theme. Suggested by .